


直至枯寂之心将汝送上归途

by Sua_thirdwhale



Series: 绝对帝国宫廷乐长 [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sua_thirdwhale/pseuds/Sua_thirdwhale
Summary: ☆依然绝对帝国宫廷乐长设定，那篇Intelligence False法萨抓仇萨的后续☆约二X法萨+仇萨的3P，以及部分法萨X仇萨的水仙
Relationships: Joseph II Holy Roman Emperor/Antonio Salieri
Series: 绝对帝国宫廷乐长 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1371592
Kudos: 7





	直至枯寂之心将汝送上归途

意识恢复了，身体在一定范围内变得开始能够控制。

睁开眼睛后，萨列里没有花太久便辨认出自己身在何处。吊灯与家具的巴洛克样式、墙壁上金色装饰边框的精细花纹，以及窗帘的材质都十分熟悉。

——霍夫堡的某间房间。如果他的记忆没出差错的话，楼下就是皇家图书馆。

等等，记忆……

当他试着去回想自己为何身在此地，那些痛楚与失败的沮丧缓慢地于脑内挖掘出来，尽管细节统统模糊到不可辨认，但指向“被俘”这一结论无需置疑。

不行，完全没有力气挪动肢体。等视线更清晰一些，萨列里发现自己的手腕与脚踝处都带着一只金属环般的镣铐，疑似是特殊的魔术礼装，虽然没有固定在任何地方，却严重限制了他力量，连抬起手臂都难以完成。

更令他惊愕的是，自己身上除了这束缚之物外一丝不挂，赤裸地躺在一块成分不明的巨大绒毛织物上，压在身下的纤维柔软顺滑却透着异样的诡魅，很可能是某些幻想种的毛皮。

“你终于醒了。”

上方传来回音般的话语，一模一样的声音，说明发声之人是Caster职阶的萨列里。没有力气回应，更没有力气反击，他知道如今自己跟任人宰割的幼兽无异。想必接下去便是拷问环节吧，可惜自己并不掌握任何有价值的情报。那么，会是单纯取乐的折磨取而代之吗？无所谓了，反正他包裹于仇恨之中的内心早已不惧任何更深的痛苦，肉体更是对痛觉迟钝。

所以当Caster并不算粗鲁地抱起他，让他趴在自己腿上，指尖插进他发丛不是为了拖拽他而是轻触着他的发根与头皮，复仇者反而感到更强烈的讽刺——这是在嘲笑他弱小到连警戒的必要都没有了吗？

“放开我……”他企图发出威吓，却自己都听不清自己的声音。

没有回答，对方全然不理会他。只有仿佛对待宠物的抚摸从脑后蔓延到颈侧。那指尖舒缓贴着他的皮肤划过，继而落到肩膀上变成按摩服务般的间断性按压。

萨列里倒吸一口冷气，理论上自己没有Avenger以外的职阶，这位Caster肯定是以异常方式出现的，这就是为什么他仿佛是个变态吗？为什么要这样摸他？意义何在？乐趣何在？

“你有比我更硬朗的肌肉线条。”上方之人摩挲起他肩胛骨的轮廓，“看来灵基数据还是会对外观产生一定影响的。”

所以呢？所以呢！够了，停下来啊……

“唔……”后腰被触及时的酥痒让萨列里想要蜷缩起来，对方倒没阻止他，只是提示性地拍了几下他的胯骨。

“你是不是想问为什么？那我来说明一下好了。算是欢迎仪式吧，不出意外之后你会一直呆在霍夫堡。别对着我冷哼，放心这不是囚禁。你会心甘情愿留在此地的。”

支配音符的宝具再度展开，复仇者感受到强硬的威压之余又回想起来一些事情。对方的宝具应当具有魔力抽取、记忆干扰与精神控制的复合效果。偏偏自己的职阶特性又对精神系技能的抵抗力格外弱，导致他只能依稀记得原先自己属于另一阵营，身边的同伴……御主，莫扎特，以及谁？不行，无法检索到脑内的信息……

Caster触碰他的方式与部位越来越暧昧，在他大腿后侧游移着，时不时不轻不重地捏一下靠近腿根处的柔嫩肌肤。

萨列里咬牙皱眉露出极度不悦的威胁表情，被对方用空余的手搭上脸颊。

“我只是负责布置与准备工作。”他摸了几下他眼尾翕动的睫羽，接着又拿指尖戳向他半张着口露出犬齿尖，“但我得警告你一下晚点可别咬人，哪怕我认为你不会故意咬的，但不经意之举也不行。”

喉咙口发出些许几近低吼的音节，若非被按住头颅复仇者现在就想咬人。他从未如此讨厌那淡然的说教式的语调，哪怕他自己平时也是这样教导别人的，现在听来简直是一种玷污。

外加Caster停留在他股隙处的手掌带来的暗示让他忍无可忍。更糟糕的是不到半分钟他的预感便应验了，对方的指节按上了他身后的入口，额外感觉到的黏腻与冰凉让他极尽所能地扭动起来。

“别担心，最普通不过的液体而已。”Caster右手简单按住他的肩膀，左手食指细微地碾过进口处的褶皱，“对英灵并无必要，尤其是你，不会以这种方式受伤的，算是我对‘自我’的了解。但有人每次都希望你有更舒适的体验。”

第一根手指进入了体内，复仇者抗拒地挣扎着，倒不是出于疼痛或者难受，而是直刺直内心深处的屈辱。在战场上，他可以无所畏惧地直面重伤、死亡、失败抑或酷刑，却不能接受被这样侵犯的结果。比起揉捻内壁的指节，他情愿要一把割开动脉的匕首。

“安心一点，我说过我只是帮忙调整你的状态，很久没人碰过你了吧？”作为支配方的萨列里手指探向更深处，“再等一会，他很快就会醒来。”

复仇者苦楚地叹息着，分不出神去思考对方所言何人。第二根手指也并入内里，强迫那些痉挛的肌肉逐渐舒展。当Caster恶劣地分开两根手指制造空隙，他甚至能感觉到清冷的空气蔓延进内壁，让他神经质地有了腹痛的错觉，如同被寄生之物所侵蚀。

对方的目的很明确，对情事并不陌生的他能够下次论断：那些行径只是在做扩张而已。哪怕又一根手指进入后他也能刻意避开引起快感的区间，仅仅轻按着蹭过，不足以激发多余的感受。毕竟是‘自己’，能做得到这一点也算不上巧妙。这反而让复仇者庆幸，在这场合下丢脸地产生快感的话，他情愿自裁。

以现在的程度萨列里确定自己已能安然接纳性器的侵入，然而玩弄他之人并没有停下来的意思。他放缓了动作却没抽出他的指节，继续撑满他，见反抗停息原本按在他肩膀上的手转而再次揉起他的头顶。

“不愧是Avenger，哪怕丝毫没有情动，你的内里也比我更炽热。”Caster梳理着他发旋附近乱糟糟的发丝说道，“连我都想试一试那种温差，不过不会是今天，以后吧。”

以后……那是不是意味着如今的噩梦只是开端？萨列里无法阻止自己不去想象一些深渊般的场景，类似于“禁脔”、“性奴”等原本他不曾触及、连考虑都没有过的词语也开始冒出思绪。

“你在焦虑。我的话让你情绪失常了吗？好了，暂时忘掉那些假设，先享受当下吧。”

复仇者很想咆哮你开什么玩笑？享受？换谁会享受这样践踏人格的对待。慢着，是谁在靠近？他听见了走廊里的脚步声。不要……别再有其他人加入了。如果被更多人观看如此狼狈的他的话，如果这败者之相被留存于他者的记忆中的话……以及，如果他要同时被复数的对象蹂躏的话……不要，他不想被捏碎仅剩不多的脆弱自尊。

隐秘的祈求无效，那脚步还是于门口停驻。萨列里轻咳了一声，他早该料到最不想发生的事情永远会发生——从裹上燎原之火的一刻起，神明便垂目转身，收起他宽宏的怜悯彻底抛弃他曾经虔诚的子民。

“好了，他来了。”Caster此刻终于抽出了手指，架住复仇者双侧肋下，从背后抱住他。

沉重木门被推开的刹那，萨列里发现自己所需面对的并不是炼狱，而是无穷无尽的沉沦。

——“安东尼奥。”

只是属于他名字的，简短的几个音节，萨列里死死维护的心理防线瞬间溃不成军。他移开了视线，不敢直视那比以往朴素着装下更为威严的英灵约瑟夫二世。他听见Caster平静地与对方打招呼：午安，陛下。就跟他曾经重复过千百次的问候一样。

皇帝随手将他的佩剑安置在墙边的架子上，转身踏上柔软的地毯，那些白色的绒毛在他脚下弯折贴服，如履雪地般留下一串足迹。

“安东尼奥。”他又重复了一遍，在两位同样持有这个名字的从者身边蹲下，伸手托起复仇者的下颌，迫使他躲闪的视线与自己相交。

“怎么了？为什么又开始害怕我？”约瑟夫拇指指腹缓慢蹭过他的下颌骨，“我不会再攻击你了，之前是最后一次也是唯一一次。对不起，我说过我会向你道歉的。看起来我还是不慎下手太重。”

不是的，不关战斗本身的事。他的存在本身就能让他不知所从……又见面了，可是为什么要在这样的故事里、这样的情形下见面？

皇帝将手掌覆上他的膝盖，抚过他关节的骨骼，掌心传来的温度迅速激活了萨列里远古回忆中的触觉，他无法抵御，某些特有的渴望萌动着从心灵深处的孔隙里流淌出来。

安慰性的触摸沿小腿向下蔓延，当约瑟夫虎口触及他脚踝上的镣铐，他抬头对Caster职阶的萨列里说：“这些替他摘掉吧，不需要了。他不会跟我动手的。”

后方的人照做了，闪着冷光的金属化为幽蓝的光芒消失。复仇者感到原先受阻的魔力回流稍许变得顺畅，那果然是魔术礼装。理论上他兴许能做得到套上恸哭外装，至少也能具象化武器，但……

“我可爱又可怜的安东尼奥。”约瑟夫握上他颤栗的手腕，“你的痛苦太深，我都不知该从何安慰你。我们还是先来做些能让你镇静下来的事情吧。”

皇帝解下他的披风扔向一旁的椅背，于重新扎一下自己的银白长发时撤掉覆盖在衣物上的铠甲。他当然可以把身上的其他物件也一并消除，毕竟对英灵而言不过是一层魔力而已，但他还是更习惯在使魔的协助下把一件件脱下来的感觉。

萨列里再次扭头望向别处，他听见Caster贴着他耳廓低语：“别逃避了，你没注意到自己才被碰了几下就已经勃起了吗？”

他无可辩驳，放弃了一切抵抗，任由对方扣住他的膝弯，将他的双腿后拉折叠，展示那早已被事先处理好的部位，一些做扩张时残留的液滴正顺着皮肤滑落，打湿了下方的毛毯。

“您可以直接进入，没事的。我有做好充足准备。”Caster告知道。

“好，知道了。”皇帝本来也是那样打算的，他来到他打开的双腿之间扶上他的胯骨。

插入过程极为顺畅，萨列里还是发出浅小的嘶声。他太过熟知对方的形状与力度，被“那个人”所填充的淡淡满足感也没出息地潜入思绪。他已然背叛了起初的立场与坚守，受持续开启的宝具影响他甚至记不得自己曾经为谁而战。

他看见皇帝偏头扬起嘴角，那永远温暖如初夏微风的笑容仿佛让时空回溯且凝固，在他面前他永远是那个羞涩而顺从的十六岁少年。

“好热，你是不是比另一个你体温更高？”约瑟夫也立即察觉到了差别，“好过分的邀请。”

抽送轻而易举同时给身心带来快感，萨列里难以自制地低声呜咽着，下意识地揪起身下毯子上的毛发，几秒后就被皇帝塔上手背握住他的手。

“嗯？疼么？”他以防万一还是问一句。

萨列里幅度微小地摇了两下头，肩膀与上臂处传来了更多拘束于压力，接着他听见身后传来的谏言：“陛下，请慢一些，小心您的的魔力流。”

那句话过去没多久，萨列里便体会到了魔术回路里的暴动，毫无疑问那洪流般灌入灵基的魔力正来源于眼前的统治者，让很长一段时间里都处于魔力匮乏状态的他难以承受。

“放松点，你可以适应的。陛下持有圣杯，这类状况在所难免。”

解释完毕后，萨列里感觉到皇帝的动作暂停了。他刚想喘口气，背后Caster职阶的自己就卡住他的下巴扭过他的头吻了上来。复仇者惊愕地瞪大了眼睛，难以理解发生了什么，直到他感觉到自己体内多余的魔力流向对方，形成一个新的循环。

“好主意。”皇帝夸赞道，“还有不得不承认，我喜欢你们接吻的画面。”——仿佛加了双份焦糖的热饮，透着神奇的甜美。

“可以继续了告诉我。”他对发起唇舌之争的萨列里说道，后者用手势表示你现在就可以继续。

于是约瑟夫揉捏了一把身下之人的臀肉，挺送进他躯体深处，然后他听见了困于深吻中的呻吟，焦急无助而又美妙的音节。

“既然这样，麻烦你再多照顾他一些？”他玩味地要求道。

“愿意效劳。”魔术师在舔去复仇者嘴角溢出的唾液时回答道，空余的手指尖绕上怀中之人的乳尖，轻轻挤压着。当对方失去了从吻中挣脱的意愿，他松开控制他下颌的手探下去握上他的阴茎。

“不行……住手！啊……”萨列里想要逃离“自己”施加于他的触感，挣扎之时却听见皇帝警告他：

“安东尼奥，你再用那么大力气夹紧我的话我会惩罚你的。”他的语气算不上严肃，更多的是调侃与逗弄。

事实上抽送的确加强了，且更为刻意地顶撞向欲望的核心。魔力与愉悦同时充溢周身，萨列里一度怀疑自己是否能清醒着经历这一切。

因过大的冲击而精神涣散之际，身后之人与他的热吻结束了，继而皇帝捧起他的脸颊俯身吻了上来。他等这一刻太久太久了，那些曾经消失在时间长河中的气息与气味再度附着在了他身上，捞起他灵魂深处的思念。

眼泪止不住地流淌着，他听见另一个“自己”说出为剧本划上句号的终章念白：

——“回来吧，你本来就属于他。”

高潮的烟火放空了大脑，萨列里闭上眼睛让更多泪滴坠落，一同坠落的还有他竭力维护的那份牵绊：他是谁？原先为何而战？他来自哪里，又要去往何方？

记忆完完全全消失了，连萦绕不去的遗憾也消失了，他唯有选择回归于顺从。

身为从者，性事为他补充了丰厚的魔力，却让精神与体力几近透支。复仇者温驯地被皇帝拥进怀里，一起靠在使魔送来的厚实垫子上，静默倾听他与Caster职阶的自己之间的对话。

“原先的契约解除了对吗？”

“是的，我的宝具只能抑制他原有御主的魔力供给，并产生精神干扰。不过联系压制到极其微弱的状态的话，他自己再动摇一些契约就能完全解除。我现在就给他新的契约，放在您这边可以吗。不管怎样我还得花大量时间跟孩子们以及其他从者在一起，把我‘自己’留在霍夫堡是最放心的。”他相信自己有多忠于神圣罗马帝国的君主，有多深刻地爱着他，复仇者就有同等的动机守护他、陪伴他。

“可以，就这样。”皇帝安抚着复仇者的头顶，“安东尼奥，留在我身边好吗？”

当萨列里轻轻点头，契约便成立了。模拟Rider职阶的约瑟夫本不能成为“御主”，但圣杯给了他破格的权能。

“那你再单独跟他呆一会，我得去美泉宫处理剩余的事情。”Caster打算起身离开，被皇帝抢先勾住了肩膀。

“等一下，宝贝。”约瑟夫叫住他，给了他一个温情的吻，“处理好了记得回来。”他拿指腹轻扫着他的嘴唇，“我还没有满足你。”

“谢谢您，我晚点过来。”

真正支配这个世界的宫廷乐长于皇帝恩宠的微笑中望进那双苍蓝的眼眸，然后偏头吻了吻他的掌心。

-END


End file.
